phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lake Nose Monster
|image = The Lake Nose Cap.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb with Nosey |season = 2 |production = 201 |broadcast = 48 |story = Richard Goodman |ws = Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = March 27, 2009 |international = May 1, 2009 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) |xd = February 19, 2009 |arc = |adapt = |dvd = |iTunes =}} Phineas and Ferb must save the Lake Nose Monster after Dr. Doofenshmirtz removes all the zinc from the water. Candace is glad when she is with Jeremy in the lifeguard squad. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to steal all of the zinc in Lake Nose. (This is also the first episode of the second season) Episode Summary The Flynn-Fletcher family have decided to take a trip to Lake Nose. Candace is excited because she gets to be on the Lake Nose lifeguard squad with Jeremy because all the other kids look up to the lifeguards. Phineas explains that it's because if they don't, they'll get eaten by Nosey, the Lake Nose monster. Candace tells him she doesn't believe those stories. While the rest of the family unpacks, Phineas continues reading about Lake Nose. It seems Lake Nose has an unusually high concentration of zinc. Candace assumes that because the lake is so full of zinc that Nosey must live there because he eats zinc. Phineas knows better, he just absorbs it through his skin. He shows Candace a bunch of pictures in the magazine and she dismisses them as driftwood, a rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig, and something that they are not old enough to know what it is . Then she stresses the importance that Phineas and Ferb not humiliate her by building a boat to find the Lake Nose Monster. Of course, Phineas thinks this is a great idea. Down the shore, Perry goes through Lair Entrance: The Ride! which was built because, according to Major Monogram, it was overwhelmingly preferred by six year-olds over a bonus check for the secret agent. The agency has intercepted a call from Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz to a hot wing delivery service. It seems the doctor wants hot wings delivered to the bottom of Lake Nose, where he's been hiding recently. He talks them into it by offering a fifteen percent tip when they deliver. Back on the lake, Phineas and Ferb have finished building their boat, Nosebud. Candace freaks out as usual and tries to bust her brothers. When their mom arrives, rather than being upset, she's actually quite impressed that they actually built a boat. And it's waterproof and everything. Since Candace insists that the boys are up to no good, she sends her husband out onto the lake with them. He jumps at the chance to go fishing on the lake. Before they leave the dock, Linda gives them a bottle of sunblock, which Phineas notes has zinc in it. Candace heads down the beach to her first day of being a lifeguard with Jeremy. There, she meets Bob Webber, or Captain Webber as he prefers to be called. Captain Webber is in charge of the Lake Nose lifeguard squad. He jokingly tells them to keep an eye out for the Lake Nose Monster. Nosebud is sitting in the middle of the lake. Phineas and Ferb are sitting behind Lawrence, who starts into the story of the time he caught Big Mouth Ramon. With Lawrence thoroughly distracted, as usual, the boys take the opportunity to go down into the real Nosebud. They take an elevator into a submarine like compartment with all sorts of cameras and even an unmanned vehicle, Marco Schnozolo, and begin their search for Nosey. Back on dry land, Candace and Jeremy notice the beach is fairly quiet. Jeremy suggests that since the beach is so empty, they could take turns saving each other. Candace starts to daydream about this proposition. After she comes back to reality, She spots a strange object in the middle of the lake. She panics and starts to sound the alarm that the Lake Nose Monster is out there. She terrifies everyone on the beach and along the shore. Jeremy comes to the rescue when he discovers that it was only a piece of driftwood. On the other side of the lake, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is also floating around underwater in his own submarine. Perry bursts in through his airlock and delivers his hot wings. Doofenshmirtz is disappointed since two minutes later they would have been free. He pays Agent P and for the tip traps him in a converted antique diver's helmet. He starts to tell Perry why he's down in the bottom of Lake Nose while eating his hot wings, which he offers to share with the platypus. Turns out, his plan is to filter all the zinc out of Lake Nose and use it in some evil way to rule the world. The only problem is that he can't think of anything evil to do with zinc. He used a chalkboard to list both the good uses and the evil uses for zinc and came up with a whole bunch of good uses. On the evil side, all he has listed is "Evil zinc ray or something-inator" and "Big Laundry." Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz can't remember what "Big Laundry" means. Things have calmed down on the beach after the panic Candace caused. Captain Webber gives her another shot. Just then, even bigger crowds than before show up to swim because of the controversy before. They think they will get a chance to see Nosey. Jeremy reassures Candace that he'll be there to help her, but Captain Webber moves him down the beach to Station 7 instead. This leaves Candace all alone on her first day with a giant crowd. Back on Nosebud, Phineas and Ferb continue their search for Nosey. They follow a red herring with Marco Schnozolo but the herring and the unmanned sub are attacked. The camera goes out, the lifeline for Marco Schnozolo get pulled tight and suddenly all the perimeter cameras go dead, too. Phineas realizes without those cameras, they're blind. Just then the lights go out. Once the emergency power kicks on, they look out the window to see the half eaten remains of Marco Schnozolo. Ferb realizes instead of the boys finding Nosey, the monster found them. Phineas quickly gets the main power back up and running, but the cameras are still out. He gives his stepbrother a hand-held camera and check the windows. Phineas turns around to find Nosey snarling over his shoulder. He tries to calm the enormous sea monster, but it grabs the camera from Ferb's hands and drags it back down into the lake and starts destroying it. Phineas figures out that Nosey wasn't trying to eat them, he just wanted to destroy the camera so the world wouldn't find out he exists. Up on the beach, Candace is dealing with the crowd as best she can. She isn't doing very well. They are breaking all sorts of rules, like drinking the lake water and burying each other in the sand head down. A small girl comes up and asks Candace if the Lake Nose Monster is coming back. Her dad wants to see it, but she's scared. Candace explains she was just being silly before and that she'll protect the girl if the Lake Nose Monster comes back. Looking out into the lake, Candace spots the Lake Nose Monster again and panics. She overreacts and sends the beach-goers into a frenzy again. She quickly starts telling the little girl how to escape to Ackerton, a college town. Captain Webber is more level-headed and goes to investigate. He pulls up on the head of the monster to discover Baljeet playing a prank. Captain Webber assures everyone they're safe and walks away. Just then, Buford lifts Baljeet and the Nosey costume out of the water. Baljeet thought they were playing a prank together, but instead the bully was playing a prank on him. Baljeet says that he thought it was supposed to be funny. Buford responds "It is, you got in trouble!" Over by the souvenir stand, Captain Webber assures her that Nosey is just a legend. It's a myth they tell vacationers to get them to buy their t-shirts and snow globes. He never wants to hear her shout the monster's name again. In true Candace fashion, she spots it again and causes everyone to panic. Down in Nosebud, Phineas borrows Ferb's small digital camera he got for Bastille Day. He uses it to take Nosey's picture. This gets the monster's attention and he swims quickly up to the window where the boys are standing. Phineas smashes the camera against the floor of the ship to prove that the boys are on Nosey's side. Back on Doofenshmirtz's submarine, Perry and Heinz are eating the hot wings and making small talk about genies. Doofenshmirtz wonders why they always trick the person making the wishes: "Who gains from this?!" Agent P takes this opportunity to start filing down the bars of his makeshift cage. The evil scientist comes up with another use for zinc: Zinc Foil. He decides it's not very evil, though. Phineas and Ferb share their corn dogs with Nosey. He really likes them and starts doing tricks for the boys. They play lots of games and do lots of activities together. They've become wettest friends. Baljeet calls Nosebud on their video phone. He asks if their refrigerator is running, but they don't have a refrigerator on Nosebud, so his prank isn't very funny. Buford actually put him up to it saying "It was, you look stupid!" And he starts laughing at Baljeet saying "It works on so many levels." Nosey comes over to investigate the video phone. When Phineas shows him how it works, the monster thinks the boys are still trying to take his picture and takes off. On the shore, Candace is sulking because no one believes her about seeing Nosey and this had her fired. Jeremy comes over and tries to console her, but she swears she saw the monster. She's upset because not even Jeremy believes her. Then she remembers that Phineas and Ferb are searching for the creature and will vindicate her. Beneath the depths of the lake, Phineas feels bad because he and Ferb were probably the first people Nosey ever trusted and they let him down. He tells Ferb to suit up. They're going out into the water. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has completed draining the zinc from the area he's in and is ready to move to the next quadrant. Perry continues to use his file to cut his way out of the diving helmet cage. After searching for awhile, they find Nosey. He's laying on the bottom of the lake looking very worn out. Phineas uses his zincometer to determine that the zinc levels in the lake are dropping. Nosey needs zinc in order to survive. Luckily, Ferb still has the sun block with zinc that their mom gave them before they left for the day. Phineas rubs it on Nosey's head and he recovers, but swims away very quickly. The boys turn around to discover Doofenshmirtz's zinc absorbing submarine is right behind them. They try to swim away and grab hold of some seaweed, but the suction is too much. They are pulled towards the jaws of the submarine. Out of nowhere, Nosey swims up and knocks the submarine out of the way. Inside, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are thrown into the air along with their hot wings. When they land, the grill on the diving helmet pops off and the evil doctor is outraged that his nemesis would try and escape after he shared his wings with him. Nosey carries the boys back to the safety of the underwater portion on Nosebud. Phineas understand why Nosey is acting the way he is. If they prove to the world that the Lake Nose Monster exists, then he won't be able to live in peace in his lake. He jokes with Nosey that it's too bad he doesn't exist, otherwise they could become great friends. The monster winks at the boys, and they head back up to the surface. Lawrence is still telling his story and never noticed that the boys were gone. Nosebud is swept away by Doofenshmirtz's submarine and zooms across the lake. Down below, Agent P is fighting his nemesis, but quickly realizes that his family is in danger. He heads to the bathroom and flushes himself down the toilet and outside into the lake. Luckily hе's a semi-aquatic mammal. Perry swims up to join Phineas, Ferb, and Lawrence as they whiz across the lake. As he reaches the main body of Nosebud, the rest of the boat falls into a crevice in the lake bed along with Doofenshmirtz's submarine. Perry pulls himself into the rear seat of the boat next to Ferb and chatters. On the beach, Captain Webber is eating a hot wing and relaxing in a lawn chair. He decides that he should go for a swim. He notes that waiting to swim for twenty minutes after you eat is just a hoax so they can sell "Kid With Cramp" snow globes. As he wades into the water with his snow globe, he gets a cramp and Nosebud bears down on him. He drops the snow globe into the water, saying, "Nosebud," just before they collide. Candace notices this and pushes Captain Webber out of the way just in time. The boat continues up onto the beach, smashes one of the lifeguard towers and comes to a stop in the woods just as Lawrence finally finishes his story. Because she saved his life, Captain Webber offers to reinstate Candace as a Lake Nose lifeguard. She agrees and heads over to Phineas and Ferb to find out if they got the proof that Nosey exists. Phineas tells her that a ferocious, man eating monster does not live in Lake Nose. She finds this fishy and asks him if he has proof that a non-ferocious, friendly lake monster exists. He replies that he honestly does not have proof. Ferb notes that if such a creature did exist that it would be everyone's responsibility to protect its environment. Candace tells her brothers that she thinks they didn't bring back proof of Nosey's existence specifically to make her look foolish in front of all the beach-goers that just left. Just then, she spots one of their cameras washed up on shore. It has a bite taken out of it. She realizes it's a Lake Nose Monster-sized bite, but the boys give her "puppy eyes" and force her to realize that they were protecting Nosey. After she throws away the camera, Nosey shows up and plants a big kiss on her cheek. Candace is crazy, but the Lake Nose Monster is safe. Transcript Songs *''Mission'' *''We'll Save Everyone'' *''My Wettest Friend'' End Credits Back in his sub, Doofenshmirtz is stuck. He looks at his board, trying to figure out what "Big Laundry" means. Then he looks to his left and sees a big pile of laundry nearly twice as tall as he is. Then he remembers it's Tuesday, laundry day. To avoid his laundry, he tries to flush himself outside like Perry the Platypus did, but it doesn't work. The toilet overflows and just makes a bigger mess, making it even more important that he do his laundry. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Lines What'cha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair He takes a log ride that leads to his lair where he sees singing animals called "Lair Entrance: The Ride". Evil Jingle None, but the doorbell to Doofenshmirtz's submarine sounds like the main building's jingle. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Doofenshmirtz's aspirations are increasing to their former selves. Instead of merely taking over the Tri-State Area, he wants to use the zinc to rule the world. *Bastille Day is a French holiday celebrated on July 14th, therefore it may be assumed that this episode would take place after that day in the summer. It is a bit unusual for Ferb to celebrate Bastille Day, since he is British, but there are celebrations of this French Independence Day all over the world. *According to Doofenshmirtz in the end credits, the episode takes place on a Tuesday. He made a note on his board ("Big Laundry") because he was thinking about making a big laundry machine out of zinc to do his laundry because it was Tuesday, and he had a lot of zinc. *A running gag in the episode is that Baljeet and Buford play pranks. Baljeet thinks the pranks are on someone else, but they're really on him. Baljeet says that it is not funny and Buford replies that it is funny because Baljeet gets in trouble every time. *When the family are driving to the lake, an instrumental of My Wettest Friend can be heard. *This is the 14th episode that Isabella doesn't appear; also the 2nd 2-part episode overall. *''Permanent change: '' **'Ferb's voice is deeper this episode onward, due to his voice actor going through puberty. **Starting this episode, the episodes have a new animation. This is noticeable because characters are outlined in different colors and move differently. *This is the second time we've seen Phineas and Ferb in their swimsuits since "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror". However, from this episode on, Ferb now wears dark purple swim trunks with light purple lining. *The little girl that Candace warns about the Lake Nose Monster was in the Shimmy Jimmy commercial in "Toy to the World". She also wins the science fair with her baking soda volcano in "Unfair Science Fair". This girl is probably voiced by Tara Strong as Tara is the only woman listed under "Additional Voices" in the credits. *This is another time when Perry shows that he cares about his family, both by the look on his face when he sees them in danger, as well as stopping his fight to go and save them. *Bigfoot is mentioned again ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *After Major Monogram says that he turned down a large bonus check for the animals that performed Mission, Perry makes the same face he made in Candace Loses Her Head after he was told to return to Mount Rushmore (though he already went from there to Danville). *Captain Webber's second appearance is to marry Aunt Tiana ("Candace's Big Day"). *Second time that a character has said: "Look who finally showed up" (Hail Doofania!) Production Information *Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF 020209.html ::John Larroquette guest stars as head of the Lake Nose Water Resort, where the Flynn-Fletcher family is camping. Candace is thrilled when she earns a spot on the lifeguard squad with Jeremy, until she repeatedly spots a creature lurking in the lake. Perry discovers Dr. Doofenshmirtz at the bottom of the lake removing all the zinc in the water in order to be the only one in the world with a lot of zinc. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb set out to rescue the mysterious Lake Nose monster from the effects of living in a zinc-less lake. *This episode is also the "never before seen episode" from the second Phineas and Ferb "Spot the Diff" US marathon. *This episode was the first episodes aired for Season 2. International Premieres *May 1, 2009 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *May 25, 2009 (Disney Channel Spain) *July 20, 2009 (Disney Channel Latin America) *September 28, 2009 (Disney Channel Netherlands) *June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors *The shoulder patch on Captain Webber's uniform changes sides during the episode. The last time he is shown on screen, both sleeves have the patch. *When Dr. Doofenshmirtz's chart about zinc's uses is shown, the uses are numbered, but when they get a closer look, they're not. *At the beginning Candace's seat belt was incorrectly on. *After Phineas and Ferb help Nosey, Dr. Doofenshmirtz goes by. He already got the zinc from that area. *When Candace asked if the boys found any proof that Nosey exists, Phineas's eyebrows are missing. They come back when he winks at Candace. In fact, Phineas has no eyebrows for most of the series. * The whistle strings around Jeremy's neck changes black and silver every frame. * Somewhere in the song My Wettest Friend Ferb's hair is orange. Continuity *When Linda looked at Candace's face on Mars after the Inator shot it, she said that it looked like a Rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig, which is what Candace said about one of the alleged pictures of Nosey that Phineas was showing her. Also, Captain Webber talks about the face on Mars, Candace looks a little frustrated, probably remembering that the face was actually her face. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") *Doofenshmirtz comes up with an evil scheme explanation for "Big Laundry" in the episode Swiss Family Phineas. Allusions *'The Legend of Nessie -' The "Lake Nose Monster" is similar to the legendary Nessie, an elusive, mythical plesiosaur-like creature said to be in Scotland's Loch Ness also called the "Loch Ness Monster". *'Venturing -' In Boy Scouts, the Venturing Crew uniforms look like the lifeguard outfits that Candace and Jeremy wear. *Citizen Kane -''' In the classic 1941 movie, newspaper publisher Charles Foster Kane's final dying word is, "Rosebud," which he says as he drops a snow globe which shatters on the ground. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZOzk7T93wE *'Star Trek -' Nosebud's research sub, the Marco Shnozolo, bears a slight resemblance to the [[w:c:memory-alpha:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] of Star Trek fame. *'Red Herring -' A red herring is an element in a story used by an author to distract the audience from the main plot point in order to develop a plot twist. *'Popeye -' When Phineas rubs sunblock on Nosey's head, it gets a burst of energy, similar to Popeye. *'Most animatronic rides -' During Mission, animatronic animals sing around Perry, like most animatronic rides in the world. (The ride is especially like Splash Mountain and the end of the ride has foreign goodbyes like in It's a Small World). *'Finding Nemo -' Bob Webber denied the title "Mr. Webber" saying that he was his father, similar to the way Crush the Turtle says that "Mr. Turtle" is his father. *'All You Need Is Love by The Beatles' - While telling Phineas and Ferb about his fishing stories, Lawrence relates a story about how he told a man named John, referencing John Lennon, that "All you need is a Philip's head screwdriver" doesn't ring true for a song, suggesting that Lawrence claims to be the idea behind "All You Need Is Love." *'Sealab 2020/Sealab 2021' - Phineas's and Ferb's underwater lab resembles the Sealab because of the designs and it has TVs and a pool in the lab *'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - '''As Perry enters his lair, just before ''Mission, the glowing trees are similar to when Snow White was trapped in the woods. *'Baywatch' - Candace's fantasy is a rather dated reference to a cancelled syndicated TV show. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson, Additional Voices *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus, Nosey, Additional Voices *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices *John Larroquette as Bob Webber *Additional voices: Kevin Michael Richardson, Tara Strong :: Designates a character that did not appear in this episode References Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Season 2 episodes